


Warning Labels

by BigJellyMonster (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Addiction, Dark Magic, Insanity, M/M, Slash, Smut, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BigJellyMonster
Summary: Harry did not know about the addictive qualities of casting dark magic. If he did, he might have not tried to crucio Bellatrix Lestrange the second he got a chance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some lines taken straight from the movies/books.

“ _I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK. I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK! YOU COMING TO GET ME?”_ Bellatrix mocked as she ran towards the rows of fireplaces. Harry chased after her with a determination he did not know he could possess.

“ _Crucio,”_ Harry shouted and Bellatrix fell to the floor with a quick scream.

 _“You've got to mean it, Harry. She killed him. She deserves it. You know the spell, Harry”_ Voldemort whispered in his ear. Harry’s head tilted towards Voldemort’s arrival into the large room, almost like he was trying to hear him better.

“ _Do it,”_ Voldemort ordered and Harry obeyed.

“Crucio,” Harry tried again, and Bellatrix _screamed._ She thrashed on the floor like she was trying to fight off an invisible attacker. Harry could feel a surge of something _amazing_ rushing through him. It was greater than any feeling than he had ever experienced before and it left him breathless. It was so great, the feeling of _grief_ that he had felt for his godfather was simply gone.

Suddenly, Voldemort was standing behind him. “You're doing so well, Harry,” Voldemort praised with a hand tangled in Harry's hair, petting him like a cat. “Use more of your magic. She killed your godfather. Don't you want to hear her scream louder?”

Harry's mouth twitched into a smile that looked wrong on his face. He seemed to be hypnotized by the dark magic he was casting and by the emotions that were rolling off of Voldemort through their connection. Harry _pushed_ more of his magic into the cruciatus curse, and Bellatrix screamed so loud that were he in his right mind, Harry would have covered his ears. Instead, his smile grew.

“Good boy,” Voldemort whispered in his ear. The hand in his hair moved down to gently grip his neck and then pulled Harry backwards to press his chest flush against Harry's back. Voldemort's arm slid down Harry's so that his hand covered Harry's grip on his wand. “The cruciatus curse is a wonderful start, but it will not leave her with any lasting marks that anyone could see. You need to get more creative.”

Voldemort’s lips brushed against Harry's as he spoke softly . “Do you want to try something else?” Harry could only nod as the feeling dark magic rushed through him faster than adrenaline.“ _Manus Mortuus_. Say it.”

“Manus Mortuus,” Harry repeated. His hand shook and his eyes gained a crazed look to them as he felt more dark magic flow out of him.

Bellatrix screamed in pain, her hands stretched out as though fighting off an ache, but nothing else happened.

“Try again,” Voldemort encouraged.

“ _Manus Mortuus_ ,” Harry said again, putting more force into the spell. Bellatrix’s hands suddenly started turning black, as though they were rotting from the inside out.

“Master, please! Stop him,” she shrieked.

Harry grinned.

“You're doing so well, Harry,” Voldemort praised again. “Shall we try another?” His hand that wrapped around Harry’s neck slowly started moving down his chest. “She prides herself on her pretty face. Let’s fix that, shall we? _Conflandum Pellis._ ”

Harry repeated the spell perfectly and watched as Bellatrix’s skin began to bubble and melt. The addicting and blissful feeling made Harry’s eyes roll in the back of his head, his mouth opened in a silent moan.

Voldemort was not immune to the feeling of the dark magic rolling off of Harry. “It’s always overwhelming the first time, isn’t it?” His cock became hard and he pressed it into the small of Harry’s back. When he finally slipped his hand into Harry’s pants, he smirked knowing that Harry was in the same predicament. The feeling of Voldemort’s hand on his cock made Harry’s breath hitch, and his head fall back onto Voldemort’s shoulder.

“Don’t stop now, Harry. Most cannot cast these spells as well as you did the first time. You have a skill that needs to be nurtured. Let me help you.” Voldemort whispered in his ear. Harry moaned at the praise he received, unused to hearing such things. “Do you want to keep going?” Voldemort bit at the lobe of Harry’s ear.

“ _Yes,_ ” Harry breathed and forced his head back up to look at the pitiful woman on the floor. She had soiled herself in her pain and it mixed with her melted skin on the floor. Her eyes looked at Harry with a hatred that burned hotter than a thousand suns.  

Lips moved from Harry’s ear and down to his neck. He could feel hot breath and a wetness from a split tongue that made him tilt his head to the side wanting _more_ . “What should we do next, then? We can pull her lungs out of her mouth. It won’t kill her, but I’ve heard it’s _painful_ .” Voldemort bit at Harry’s neck and Harry let out a sudden high pitched sigh. The hand inside his pants started moving up and down his cock. “We can cut out her vocal chords. She is rather skilled at wordless magic, but there are some that she had never been able to master.”

Harry’s eyes shut from the feeling of pleasure that was slowly building inside him. Not as strong as the dark magic, but it added to the blissful feelings all the same.

“I know,” Voldemort smirked against Harry’s neck. “You have to feel it, Harry. You have to _want_ it. It’s pure darkness. It will rip anyone to shreds if you are not careful. Do you think you can do it? You’ve done so well already...”

Harry nodded eagerly. He found it too difficult at the moment to provide a verbal answer. When he tried, all that came out of his mouth was another moan of pleasure,

“That’s the spirit. Say _Omnis Tenebrae._ Be sure to aim,” Voldemort instructed before nipping at Harry’s neck.

 _“Omnis Tenebrae.”_ The feeling of dark magic rushing through him had Harry screaming in pleasure along with Bellatrix’s shrieks of pain. There was so much of it rolling off of him, that Voldemort bit down on Harry’s neck in his own wave of pleasure. A little bit of blood filled his mouth and he licked it away.

“Again,” Voldemort breathed, pressing his hardness deeper into Harry’s back. “Again.”

“ _Omnis Tenebrae.”_  Harry moaned it this time, his eyes became hazy with a crazed lust. Voldemort removed his hand that had been gripping Harry’s to join the other one inside Harry’s pants.

“ _Yes,”_ Voldemort hissed and started _sucking_ on his neck, assuring that Harry would not walk away from him without another mark.

“ _O-Omnis Tenebrae.”_ Harry did not want to stop, it was too much. There was so much ecstasy inside him that he couldn't think other that how much he wanted _more._ Neither one of them realized that Bellatrix had stopped screaming, and was dead on the floor.

Suddenly, Voldemort removed his hands from Harry’s pants and held a wand to his neck. His lips moved back to Harry’s ear and he whispered “Someone is coming. Keep your eyes shut.”

Harry obeyed without question and closed his eyes, his wand still pointed at the dead body of Bellatrix.

A green fire lit up the room and Albus Dumbledore stepped out of the flames. “You should not have come here tonight, Tom. You’re Death Eaters have been captured, and they will not keep your existence a secret any longer. ”  Dumbledore quickly glanced at the body on the floor and at the position Harry and Voldemort were in, and came up with his own conclusion that made his old heart break. With the position they were in, he thought that Harry had been forced to kill Bellatrix.

“It wasn’t your fault, Harry,” Dumbledore told him sadly. “You don’t have to hurt her anymore.”

“ _But I want to,”_ Harry hissed in a language he should not have known, the dark magic urging him to cast more. He felt Voldemort’s grip suddenly tighten, and a cock press harder into his back.

“ _Where did you learn to speak?_ ” Voldemort hissed the demand in his ear.

“Let him go, Tom,” Dumbledore ordered. “The aurors are already on their way. If you leave him now, I will not stop you from escaping.”

Just then, the sound of footsteps was heard from the other side of the room. Lupin, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Luna were all making their way to the fireplaces when they stopped at the sight in front of them.

“Harry,” Ron shouted with his wand raised ready to save his friend. “Let go of him, bastard!”

“Mr. Weasley, I suggest you stay back,” Dumbledore warned. He raised his own wand and

“Ron…” Lupin gently grabbed Ron’s wand and pulled it down. “We can't risk hurting Harry. Stay calm.”

“But-”

“Dumbledore can handle it. Just be ready to help Harry once he is free,” Lupin instructed quietly.  Ron nodded and stood next to his other friends, ready to fight when needed.

Voldemort sneered at the display of blind loyalty. He could still feel the dark magic rolling off of Harry, and a plan quickly formed in his head. “ _Harry… they want you to stop. They want you to stop casting. This feeling you have… they think it’s wrong,”_ He hissed in Harry’s ear.

 _“No_ ,” Harry hissed in return. He didn’t _want_ this feeling to stop. It was more pure and more blissful than anything he had ever experienced before. How could it be wrong.

Dumbledore, sensing something was wrong, said “Harry, look at me. Open your eyes. He is trying to control you.” But Harry kept his eyes closed, and tilted his head towards the Dark Lord.

“ _Don’t let your friends stop you. Show them what you have learned,”_ Voldemort hissed in his ear. Harry smiled, and opened his eyes.

“Harry, No,”Dumbledore shouted at what he saw. He could not see the whites of Harry’s eyes, nor the familiar green of his mother’s. Harry’s eyes were completely black, a sign at just how much dark magic Harry had running through him. “Harry, fight it!”

“ _I don’t want to,_ ” Harry hissed with a smile. Once Voldemort let him go, he turned towards his friends.

“His eyes,” Hermione gasped. “Look at his eyes.”

“Stop him, _Stupefy,_ ” Lupin shouted and the others followed his example.

Harry blocked their attacks and returned with a spell of his own “ _Omnis Tenebrae!”_ The small smile turned into a large grin as soon as the spell left his wand, his madness clear on his face. Lupin swirled his wand over his head and the others went flying out of the way from the dark spell.

“Harry, control yourself,” Lupin shouted as he cast another stunning curse.

“I DON’T WANT TO,” Harry roared in return and threw another dark spell at him. The dark magic rushing through him made his reflexes better than normal. He was able to quickly block and return every spell his friends sent his way, all the while smileing and laughing at the feeling it gave him.

However, Harry did not notice the silent steps of Luna creeping around him. With her quick thinking, she cast a binding spell at Harry from behind. Ropes shot out of her wand and bound Harry’s arms to his side. He dropped his wand on the floor, stopping any chance he had of casting more dark magic.

Harry screamed and thrashed on the floor in rage. He glared at his friends who came closer to him, trying to get him to stop.  The dark magic that Voldemort cast made Harry turn his head to try and reach him, but he whimpered once he realized he couldn’t get very far.

“Harry…” Hermione began to cry, everyone else looked on horrified.

Ginny tried placing a hand on him, to help calm him down, but Harry just snapped at her, glaring with his black eyes. “Don’t touch me!”

“He is not in his right mind. Don’t listen to him. I’ll knock him out, and then we need to get him out of here as quickly as we can,” Lupin told them. With a flash of red light, Harry’s eyes rolled in the back of his head and he knew no more.


	2. Chapter 2

It was  _ agony _ . 

Harry screamed and thrashed against the binds holding him down on the bed. It seemed that he could not speak to them in any other language other than parseltongue, although he couldn’t tell. To him, it appeared that he was speaking to them clearly, and did not care that they did not understand what he was saying, or did not notice. 

When he first woke up, he lashed out at everything and anyone close to him. One wild burst of magic cracked the wall opposite of his bed. A dark aura seeped out of the crack making everyone uneasy, and Dumbledore had to place a ward around it and around Harry’s bed so that he could not hurt anyone else.

“There is nothing else we can do,” Madam Pomfrey told his friends. “Dark magic is like a drug. We have to wait for it to leave his system before we can give him anything to help with the pain. Otherwise, it will only make things worse.”

“Is he going to be, okay?” Ron asked shakily as his friend continued to scream against his bindings. 

“You lot need to go back to your dorms,” She responded, ignoring Ron’s question. “There is nothing you can do for him right now, and I am certain that he would not want you to see him like this.” 

“But-” Hermione began to argue, but was ushered out by Madam Pomfrey along with her friends. 

“We will let you know if anything has changed, but for now you need to stay out for your own safety,” She said as she locked the door behind them. 

Harry watched them leave, the outlines of their bodies looking distorted until they were a mockery of their former selves. They looked like dark shadows, or demons that had abandoned him to wallow in his own pain and misery. 

But now there was nothing. Madam Pomfrey could not stand to watch him anymore, her heart could not take it. She left to go to her office and warded the door so she could no longer hear him scream. 

The dark magic that had once felt  _ so good _ , was now rushing out of him like sandpaper on skin. It burned at his soul, and tore apart his brain. “It hurts… please... “ Harry whimpered. But no one came. When he was lucid enough to remember what had happened, he screamed and cried in horror. Sirius was dead, and he had tortured and killed the woman who did it. 

“ _ You did wonderfully, Harry, _ ” A soothing voice whispered in his mind. “ _ There is no reason to be upset about her death. You killed her. She deserved it. She took away your godfather, you’re only chance at family.” _

“It hurts,” Harry’s head twisted to the side, trying to get away from the pain. “It hurts. Why does it hurt?” He pulled on the bindings, but they did not give. His head thrashed back and forth and he screamed as another wave of darkness rushed through him like being dragged through acid. 

“ _ Because you are not used to it. Don’t worry, I can help you. I make make you feel powerful again.”  _ Harry knew who the voice belonged to but he did not care. It helped distract him from the agony he was in. “ _ You have to get out of here first. Come and find me.” _

“I can’t.” Harry sobbed and continued to tug on his bindings. “It hurts.”

“ _ Yes, you can. Let me help you. Let me in Harry,”  _ Voldemort crooned. “ _ I can make you feel good again. I can make the pain stop. Do you want that?” _

“Yes,” Harry whimpered, the tears falling down his cheeks and onto the pillow. “Yes, please. Help me.. Help me…”

“ _ This will hurt at first. Just relax, Harry….” _

Harry was already in so much pain, he could not even scream. His scar ripped open and blood ran down his face. Voldemort’s power filled him and guided his own violent and burning magic to destroy the binds that held him down. His mouth fell open and his back arched off of the bed. Harry could not form a coherent thought other than “it hurts, it hurts, it hurts.”

Slowly, Voldemort’s power left him and he was left panting on the bed. Harry lifted his hands and placed them on his face, feeling the wetness of blood there. 

“ _ You must hurry. They will try to stop you.” _ Voldemort urged, the remnant of his power still lingering on Harry’s skin. “ _ You must control this feeling. This pain. It is as much a part of Dark Magic as is what you experienced before. Use it.” _

“I don’t have a wand,” Harry pointed out sitting up in bed. His hands dragged down his face, covering it with the blood from his scar. He looked dangerous and unstable, just like he felt. 

“ _ You don’t need one. Look at what you did.” _

Harry saw the crack along the wall. The dark magic seeped out, corrupting everything it touched. 

“ _ Use it. Get out. Come find me. You can escape through her office.” _ Voldemort instructed. “ _ Use your pain. Let it guide you.” _

Harry nodded, and shakily got out of the bed. The pillow had been stained red, but Harry did not seem to care. He watched his friends abandon him to suffer alone in  _ agony,  _ both emotional and physical. For a moment, he wanted to go after them and make them feel just for a moment even an ounce of what he was going through. He stared at the door leading into the hallway and imagined the surprised look on their faces when he ripped into them and _ - _

“ _ Not yet. You must get out of there first. I believe that woman is blocking your path. You can take out your frustrations on her if you wish.”  _ Harry tore his eyes away from the large door, and towards the entrance to Madam Pomfrey’s office. “ _ But be quick.” _

Harry felt his lips twitch into a smile. He did not know if it belonged to him, or Voldemort but he did not think it mattered anymore. Barefoot and bloody, he slowly walked over to her office door. It was still closed and warded against any sound from entering. 

“ _ Focus. Use your pain. Direct it. Make her suffer.” _ Voldemort instructed in his head. 

Harry closed his eyes and focused on the burning, tearing agony that filled his mind and soul. The dark magic surged around him, ready to be used. With great difficulty, Harry  _ pushed _ it towards the door, Shattering it into nothing but wooden splinters.

Madam Pomfrey screamed and jumped out of her chair. She looked at him with nothing but fear in her eyes. 

Harry stumbled, and placed a hand onto the edge of the doorway. The smile forming at his lips only enhanced the horrifying image he gave. The blood dripping down his face, and the green color of his eyes once more changing to the empty black of dark magic. 

“Harry… Harry you are sick. You need to get back into bed,” Madam Pomfrey told him shakily. Harry heard her wolds almost as if his head was underwater. 

“ _ It hurts,” _ Harry told her, his words coming out in parseltongue. “ _ It hurts, and he can make it stop.” _ His head tilted to the side like he was asking a question. 

“Harry… Please. I’ll get the headmaster. He can help-”

“ _ He let Sirius die. He  _ **_lied to me_ ** **.”** Harry hissed, his smile turning into a look of disbelief and anger. He stepped closer to her, and she in turn stepped back like a predator cornering its prey.  “ _ Why would I want his help?”  _ The magic in him changed then. Pain became pleasure, and the smile returned to his face. “ _ Why would I want  _ **_any_ ** _ help from any one of you?”  _

“Harry, Please…” Madam Pomfrey reached for her wand, and Harry attacked.

He held his hands in front of him and it was as if a physical shadow reached out and sliced her into nothing more than ribbons made of bone and flesh. A feeling of complete bliss filled him and Harry found it difficult to keep the spell continuing. 

“ _ Yes, Harry. Such a natural.”  _ There was an echo of the pleasure Harry felt in Voldemort's voice. “ _ But you must hurry. Quickly, through the fireplace.” _

Harry did not even look at her shredded body as it fell to the ground and the blood pooled around. Instead, he quickly grabbed the pot of floo powder next to the fireplace as he heard the infirmary doors slam open. 

Just as Dumbledore appeared in the doorway, Harry stepped into the fireplace. His black eyes and smile sending a chill down the headmaster’s spine. 

“Harry, wait!”  Dumbledore shouted with his hand outstretched as if he meant to physically grab Harry from all the way across the room.  

Harry hissed “ _ Malfoy Manor” _ before Dumbledore could think to do anything else, and he vanished in a flash of green fire. 

“NO!” Dumbledore ran towards him but it was too late, He was already gone. As Professor McGonagall stepped into the room from behind him, she screamed at the blood on the walls, and the shredded body of Madam Pomfrey on the floor. 

**Author's Note:**

> I can add some other parts, but I don't think this will be a story. 
> 
> Comments appreciated.


End file.
